Usa and Mill
by Tegasus
Summary: This is one of those what-if story ideas that ran through my head and I decised to write it down. Chapter 5 is up!
1. One Life Ends and Another Begins

Hi minna! Thanks for clicking on my story! This is my first SM/GW cross-over, so I hope   
you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I mearly borrow some of the characters  
for entertainment purposes.  
  
Author's Note: OK, just to let you know, in the second part Usagi is 2 and Milliardo is 9.  
The last part takes place six years later, making Usa 8 and Mill 15. (In case you read this   
chapter before yes I did change the ages.)  
  
Usa and Mill  
by Tegasus  
rating: PG  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi was happy. Today she was finally going to meet her new brother at the   
hospital. Her mother had gone into labor yesterday and the two year old had been slightly   
worried about her. Glancing down at the roses in her hands, the girl was still a little   
amazed that she had been able to get all the way to the hospital on her own. 'Well,' she   
thought, 'not entirely on my own. Auntie Sets DID drive me. But I picked out the flowers   
all by myself.'  
  
Chibi Usagi paused for a moment, thinking on her "Aunt's" strange behavior. The   
weirdest part had been when her father had run into Sets and not even stopped to   
apologize. Auntie Sets had just said that he was too worried about her mother, but the   
two year old wasn't sure. He had acted like he didn't even notice her standing against the   
wall.  
  
Well, she'd worry about that later. Her mother was waiting now. Usagi was just   
about to turn down the hall that led to the maternity ward, when she thought that she   
heard someone crying. Curious, she was just starting to investigate, when Auntie Sets   
appeared in front of her. "Auntie?"  
  
"We have to go now, Usa. It's not safe here anymore," she said picking up her   
little charge and teleporting out of the building. Moments later, the building exploded.  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's safe, your majesty."  
  
"Yes, but for how long?"  
  
"I don't know, your majesty. The Time line that was to be is gone. The Enemy   
did it's work well. The Prince of Earth and the Princesses of Mars, Venus, Neptune, and   
Jupiter are dead. I was able to rescue the Princesses of Mercury and Uranus, though.  
  
"What about the Princess of Saturn? She may be needed in the coming battles."  
  
"I don't know, your majesty. The woman who was supposed to have the child   
Hotaru, is dead, but the child had not yet been conceived. It may be possible to put the   
soul of the Soldier of Silence into another baby."  
  
"But won't that cause problems for the soul that was supposed to enter that   
baby?"  
  
"Not if we choose a child that would have been born without a soul."  
  
"A stillborn child."  
  
The silver haired queen nodded her agreement and the Guardian of Time   
disappeared. Queen Selenity sighed and looked out on to her once beautiful kingdom.   
She had hoped that by sending her daughter's court into the future, that they would be   
safe and have a chance at a normal life. That was all gone now. An Enemy from the far   
future had gone back in time and tried to kill Serenity and the chibi senshi and had partly   
succeeded. Four of the princesses and the prince were gone and nowhere in this   
dimension was safe now. It had been a hard decision, but the Queen was sure it was   
the right one. All three girls would be taken to a new dimension, where they would be   
safe. Sailor Saturn would be reborn there also. They would begin new lives and,   
hopefully, they would finally be happy.  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up in a small white room, alone. There were no windows and only   
one door. The little girl looked around the room, but besides the bed and a small chair, it   
was empty. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, she laid back down and feigned   
sleep. Usagi heard the door open, but she kept her eyes closed and tried to be as still as   
possible.  
  
"Here she is, Sir, just like we said."  
  
"Any clue on her identity?"  
  
"None, Sir."  
  
"Very well, you may go."  
  
"Sir!" Usagi heard the clicking of boot heels and footsteps walking towards the   
door. The door opened, then closed.   
  
"You can stop pretending now. I know you're awake." Usagi opened her eyes, sat   
up, and turned her head towards the other occupant in the room. He was sitting in the   
chair that she had noticed earlier. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Usagi. Who're you?"  
  
"Who I am is not important. How did you get onto this secured base?"  
  
"I don't know. Auntie Sets must have brought me. Where am I?" The boy was   
silent, so Usagi began to pout. "I'm not sure I like you very much."  
  
"You don't have to like me. You just have to obey me."  
  
Suddenly the innocence melted from Usagi's eyes and they filled with a wisdom   
that should have been impossible for someone of her years. "I could never obey someone   
who had not first earned, at the very least, my respect. You, sir, have so far only earned my   
contempt. I will not obey you."   
  
The other worldly presence left as suddenly as it had entered, leaving a shaken   
and frightened little girl trembling in its wake. "I don't like this place! I wanna go   
home!" Seeing that Usagi was about to start crying, the boy impulsively gathered her into   
his lap and hugged her.  
  
"It'll be all right, Usa-chan, you'll see. Everything will turn out all right. Don't   
cry now. It'll be okay." The boy held Usagi, trying to comfort her as she cried hopelessly   
against him. Finally the tears stopped and the girl lay quietly against him.  
  
"I still don't know your name."  
  
"It's Milliardo. My name is Milliardo Peacecraft."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you have to go? I mean, why do you want to go and join the Alliance   
Military anyway? What good can come of more fighting?"  
  
"That's exactly why I must go, Usa-chan. Maybe I can do something to end all the   
fighting."  
  
"This isn't about ending the fighting! This is about getting revenge for your   
father! You can't bring him back by killing people! This goes against everything he tried   
to teach you!"  
  
"You mean everything he tried to teach his son, Prince Milliardo Peacecraft," the   
young man said bitterly. "But Milliardo Peacecraft died the night the Alliance destroyed   
the Sanq Kingdom. He no longer exists."  
  
"You can't mean that!"  
  
"I'll understand if you choose not to speak to me anymore. I've left instructions   
for you continued care. Your allowance will be based on how well you keep your grades   
up. Good-bye Usagi."  
  
The young man picked up his one bag and walked towards the door. He opened   
the door and was about to step through when her voice stopped him. "Please. Please,   
don't shut me out, Milliardo."  
  
"It's Zechs. My name is Zechs Marque."  
  
  
  
I know it's really short, but that's the way it turned out. This IS only chapter one! I will   
write more! Well, please respond and tell me what you think, kay? Any thoughts,   
suggestions, and/or ideas will be most welcome. Gotta go! Ja ne!  
  
Tegasus 


	2. Parting Ways

Oh, WOW! So many great reviews! This is just so wonderful! I can't believe that so   
many people liked my story! Well, here's the next chapter. Wow, I got this out quick!   
I hope you like it. Just to warn you, Usagi is really out of character. She grew up with   
Milliardo/Zechs, so she couldn't get away with being a whiny cry-baby. Well, I guess   
that's it, oh ya, I'm changing the ages a little. Zechs is 18 in this chapter and Usagi is 11.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. There, I said it. Happy now?  
  
  
Usa and Mill  
By Tegasus  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, Zechs! Mail call! You got another letter from Usagi!" A slim dark-haired   
young woman walked up to her masked friend, who also happened to be the number one   
student in the history of the Academy, and smacked him over the head with a book.   
"Hey! Aren't you even going to open it?"  
  
"Go away, Noin. I'm not in the mood right now."  
  
Noin shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Zechs Marquise. Well, if   
you aren't going to open it, then I will. Usa always sends the most interesting letters."  
  
  
"Dear Gracious Benefactor,  
  
In case you couldn't tell, I am really mad at you this time! How   
dare you not write and tell me that you and Noin are graduating as the   
top two students in the history of the Alliance Military Academy?! Not   
only did you not tell me, but I had to find out through WALTER!!!   
You're just lucky that I'm such a good actress, or I would never have   
been able to cover my surprise over this to continue the charade that I   
don't know you. And you won't believe what else. I actually had to   
agree with him that he could have beat you hands down if his father had   
let him go to the Academy! He is such an IDIOT!!! Everyone knows   
that he couldn't beat his own shadow! The things I do for you...  
Anyway, Relena's doing fine, as always. She seems really   
excited about going on that vacation with the Dorlins next week. There's   
also talk that Dorlin is up for the Foreign Vice Minister position once   
Wakefield retires next month. I think it would be really good for Relena.   
It would expand her horizons, but that's just my opinion.  
Moving on. I've enclosed my grades for last term, perfect   
marks as always. This place is sooo boring! The Sisters won't even let   
me take Advanced Quantum Mathematics OR Advanced Flight   
Technological Systems! I know you want someone to keep an eye on   
Relena, but come on! I'm going to die of boredom here! You've got to   
get me out of here before I do something stupid, like steal an Aries and   
blow up the school! (hint, hint!)  
Well, I think that's it for now. Oh, and if you make Noin write   
back to me for you again, I'm going to come there and totally kick   
your butt! Hi Noin! Kick the dolt for me, okay? Love ya both!  
  
Usagi  
  
Noin laughed as she finished reading Usagi's letter. "Do you think she's serious   
about blowing up the school?"  
  
Zechs groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Unfortunately. I've heard a   
rumor that an Aries MS was stolen from a base near the school last night. Thief   
unknown."  
  
Noin's eyes widened. "Oh, shit! You can't let her blow up the school! Dozens of   
people might get hurt! Not to mention the fact that she'll be caught!"  
  
"She's not going to blow up the school and even if she did, Usa-chan would make   
sure that no one got hurt. And, Noin, she definitely wouldn't be caught. She's been   
trained too well."  
  
"But you just said that she was serious about blowing up the school! Now you're   
saying she won't? Make up your mind!' Noin paused. "Besides, she's just an eleven-year-old   
kid!"  
  
"That eleven-year-old kid is smarter then most of her teachers put together, can pilot   
anything she gets into the cockpit of, and has been working as a spy for the past year. Not   
to mention the fact that she just stole an Aries off a guarded military base. I wouldn't   
underestimate her, if I were you. That's a good way to get yourself killed."  
  
"But Usa is the sweetest and kindest girl I've ever met!"  
  
"Then maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do, Noin."  
  
"Usa!" Noin turned, surprised at the younger girl's presence. "Usagi, what are you   
doing here?"  
  
Zechs groaned and buried his face deeper into his hands. "Making trouble, what   
else?" Usagi just grinned.  
  
Noin froze and slowly turned towards Zechs. "How long has Usagi been here at   
the Academy?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Because I'm asking you, Zechs."  
  
"I got here late last night, Noin. Oh, and can you keep your voice down? I think   
the Masked Wonder has a hangover."   
  
Noin laughed, but Zechs didn't lift his head. "All right, all right. I'll leave you   
two to talk, but remember, there's an inspection in two hours. Have fun!" Zechs waited   
until Noin closed the door behind her before lifting his head to look at the other occupant   
in the room.  
  
"Did you return it, Usagi?"  
  
"I said I would, didn't I?" Zechs said nothing, waiting. Usagi sighed. "Yes, I   
returned it, but I wish you had let me keep it. The Alliance doesn't deserve to have toys   
like the Aries if it can't even guard it properly." Usagi walked over and dropped down on   
the bed next to Zechs. "Security was so lax that I could have announced that I was   
stealing it, waited five minutes, and still gotten away easily! Did you talk to that Treize   
guy?"  
  
"Yes. He asked me to commend my little thief for his cunning and skill and asked   
me to tell him that he is invited to have dinner with His Excellency tomorrow at six."  
  
"He, huh? So Treize has no idea who I am?"  
  
"None, and I'd like to keep it that way. I have a lot of enemies, Usa-chan, and I   
don't want you getting hurt in the crossfire. The fewer people who know about our ties,   
the better."  
  
"Like with Relena."   
  
Zechs said nothing. After a few moments he stood up and walked over to the   
window. "What have you heard about relations between the Earth Sphere and the   
Colonies, Usa-chan?"  
  
"Changing the subject?"  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"Very well. The Colonies have been restless and distrustful since Heero Yuy was   
assassinated several years ago. They don't trust the Earth Sphere and that feeling has only   
gotten stronger since the Alliance took control of the Colonies. There is some talk of   
rebellion, but nothing concrete, only rumors. There hasn't been an extraordinary amount   
of grumbling, so I believe that any actions will be by a small group of radicals working   
on their own. If it's worked right, the Colonies might even hunt them down and turn the   
radicals over to the Alliance to prove their allegiance."  
  
"Probability of the Colonies successfully breaking away from Earth?"  
  
"At this point, nil. The Colonies just don't have the resources to win an all out   
war at this time, but give them a few years, and they may be able to." Zechs nodded, but   
continued staring out the window. "Milliardo, unless something is done soon, it will   
come to war between the Earth and the Colonies."  
  
"The war is coming. It has been since Heero Yuy died."  
  
"But it can be prevented! We can stop the war now, before it ever gets started!"  
  
"Maybe, but what about the next one and the one after that? No, war will not stop   
until people no longer want to fight."  
  
Usagi was quiet for a moment, then said softly, "Is this what Treize has been   
teaching you? That killing people is the only way to rule?" Zechs said nothing. "I see.   
Well, I hope that what ever you find is worth it, Zechs Marquise." Usagi turned and walked   
out the door.   
  
Five minutes later a MS transport plane took off into the sky. Zechs watched it disappear   
with a heavy heart. This time Usagi wouldn't be coming back, her taking the transport was all   
the proof he needed.   
  
Zechs didn't turn around as Noin burst into his room without knocking. "Why the   
HELL did Usa just tell me to tell Zechs Marquise that his little thief wouldn't be attending   
Treiz's dinner party?! She's NEVER called you Zechs before! NEVER! What the hell did   
you do to her?!"  
  
"I informed her of some truths that she didn't want to hear." Zechs said calmly.   
"Now, if you'll excuse me, there's an inspection coming up that I have to get ready for."  
  
Noin went very still as understanding dawned on her. "She's not going to be   
coming back, but then again, you already knew that, didn't you? You planned this all   
along."  
  
"I have work to do, Noin."  
  
Noin marched up to Zechs and slapped him, hard. "She didn't deserve that, Zechs   
Marquise! Especially not from you! She trusted you and you've betrayed her!"  
  
"I did what I had to, Noin. This is the only way I can protect her. I have a lot of   
enemies and I'm planning on making even more. The only place that she'll be safe is far   
away from me!"  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi set the carrier on autopilot and finally let the tears flow. She knew why he   
had done it, but that didn't make his betrayal hurt any less. An hour later, her tears spent   
and her mind working again, Usagi set the carrier down in a field near a large stand of   
trees. It had taken her a while, but she had finally decided on a course of action. Zechs,   
Usagi refused to call him Milliardo any longer, had been right. The wars would never   
stop until the people realized that fighting brought nothing but more fighting. She would   
find a way to make the people realize that war was not the answer, if she had to help start   
one to do it.  
  
  
So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Please respond! Oh, and I'm still unsure whether   
it's going to be a romance and who's going to pare up with who. If you want a specific   
paring, tell me, kay? And, yes, I got the votes for a Usa/Mill paring. Don't forget about   
Haruka, Ami, and the other g-boys! They're probably going to show up in the next   
chapter. Well, until then! Ja ne!  
  
Tegasus  



	3. Choosing New Paths

Hello and welcome to my next chapter! OK, first of all, I want to THANK YOU SO   
VERY, VERY MUCH FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!! Reviews make Tegs-chan  
very happy (in case you couldn't tell ^_~), So here is my thank you gift to all the wonderful   
people reading my story... a really long chapter! I hope you like it. Oh, and it will be an   
Usagi/Milliardo pairing, but while I have some ideas for the Ami and Haruka pairings, they   
are still open if you want to vote for your favorite pairs. I've babbled enough now. Enjoy!  
  
(A.N. I'm going to be doing a lot of time jumps in this chapter, but I tried my best to match   
the times to the GW story line. If I messed up or you don't understand, let me know and I'll  
try to fix it. Oh, and for those of you who don'ty know, Usagi means Bunny or Rabbit in   
English. You'll understand when you read the story. ^_^)  
  
Usa and Mill  
By Tegasus  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Howard! There's some kid here who wants to talk to you. Should I send her   
away?"  
  
"No, send her in. I've been expecting her."  
  
The mechanic eyed his boss strangely. "Whatever you say, Howard." He turned to   
someone that Howard couldn't see. "Hey, kid, he says that you can go in."   
  
A girl with long blond hair pulled back into a loose braid walked in and sat down,   
facing Howard. Howard nodded at the man still standing in the doorway. "You can go get   
back to work now, Ron. I think I can handle this."  
  
"Sure, boss. See ya at lunch." Ron cast one more glance at the strange girl, then   
shut the door.  
  
"Now, what can I do for you, Miss?"  
  
"I have some items that might be of some use to you."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"A transport plane filled with brand new Aries Mobile Suits."  
  
"And how much would you be wanting for them?"  
  
The girl smiled. "You can have them for free."  
  
Howard leaned forward and pulled down his trademark glasses to look the girl in   
the eyes. "Nothing in this universe is free. What's the catch?"  
  
The girl sighed. "The catch is that I need some training, a job, and a place to stay   
and not necessarily in that order. I asked around and you were recommended as the best   
person to talk to."  
  
Howard leaned back and studied the girl in front of him. There was something   
special about her. "If I were to offer you a job, what skills could you offer, or would I   
have to train you from scratch?"  
  
"I haven't come across anything I couldn't pilot or a computer system I couldn't   
crack."  
  
"Pretty bold words. Mind if I put you to a test?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Howard studied the girl again. She seemed too sure of herself not to   
be telling the truth. "We don't do a lot of flying or code cracking here. This is a repair   
station. I suppose you know how to fix anything too?"  
  
"Nope. I know how to fly planes, but I don't know the first thing about fixing   
them. That's why I said I needed training."  
  
"Let me see if I have this straight. I teach you how to fix planes, give you a job,   
and a place to stay, and you'll give me a transport full of Alliance Aries Mobile Suits?"  
  
"They aren't Alliance suits. Their codes aren't found anywhere in the Alliance   
MS system. Right now, they belong to me."  
  
Howard smiled. "No, little lady, they belong to me, because you've got yourself a   
deal." They stood and shook hands. "So, what do you want us calling you?"  
  
"Bunny. You can call me Bunny."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, No Name! Toss me that screwdriver, would you?" A boy with brown hair   
that hid one of his eyes tossed the asked for tool up to the person on the platform above   
him. "Thanks. Do you think we'll have the compensators online by the end of the day?"  
  
"I doubt that there will be any major problems."   
  
An hour later the two were running the final series of diagnostics. Everyone else   
had quit for the day when the doors opened and three people walked in. There was a brief   
argument and one of the men was shot and fell to the ground, dead. In their shock, one of   
the mechanics accidentally knocked a tool off the platform, forcing the two out of hiding.   
The younger scientist aimed his gun at the two mechanics, his hands shaking. "How   
much did you see?"  
  
The elder just shook his head and placed his hand on the younger man's arm,   
pushing the gun down to point at the floor. "No. Killing them won't do any good. We   
will be discovered anyway." He turned to the two mechanics. "Who are you?"  
  
"This is Haruka." The banged one said gesturing to the other mechanic. "I have   
no name, but if you must call me something, call me No Name."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you're Howard." The boy grinned. "The name's Duo. Rumor is, you know   
how to fix Mobile Suits." Bunny smiled to herself as she studied the boy, Duo. He hadn't   
gone through any of her contacts to learn about Howard's operation, so he must know   
someone who knew Howard personally.  
  
"I might know some people." Howard was playing it safe, not that she blamed   
him. The Alliance was growing too content and bloated. All ready rumors were spreading   
that the cracks in the Alliance were growing into fissures that would soon tear it apart.   
Bunny knew that if a break happened, the Specials would be the first to leave. Very few   
people could be trusted now.  
  
Bunny spoke up from her perch up on the upper deck of the salvage ship. "Who   
told you that someone here might be able to fix a Mobile Suit?"  
  
The boy grinned again. "A crazy scientist on Colony L2, that's who."   
  
Howard nodded and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kid, if you've got   
the cash, then we've got the people and the parts you need. Let me introduce you to our   
best mechanic." He gestured and Bunny jumped down to the main deck. "This is Bunny.   
There hasn't been anything I've put in front of her that she couldn't fix."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
Bunny and Howard watched as Duo took off into the night. "You did a good job,   
Bun. No one else could have fixed that suit as quick as you did."  
  
"Thanks Howard."  
  
"You're thinking about taking off too, aren't you?"  
  
Bunny turned towards her friend and teacher and smiled, the true smile that few   
people saw anymore. "It's time. I've learned everything I can here."  
  
Howard sighed. "Well, I wish I could say that I'm surprised..."  
  
"But you're not." Bunny said with a grin. "Now, why am I not surprised?" They   
shared a laugh, then Bunny went quiet and stared off into the night sky. "He was one of   
the ones behind all the attacked bases, wasn't he?" Howard nodded. "Is that why you   
didn't want anyone else helping me fix the suit?"  
  
"Partly. It's called a Gundam, mostly because it's made of Gundanium alloy. I   
was part of a project several years ago that helped design the prototype to the ones   
attacking the Alliance right now."  
  
"What do they hope to accomplish by going up against the Alliance? It controls   
both the Earth Sphere and the Colonies. The Earth is too divided to put up anything more   
than isolated resistance and the Colonies won't agree to go to war, not even to save   
themselves. They cling too strongly to their pacifist ideals. Those pilots won't earn   
anything but their own deaths."  
  
"Maybe, but I have a feeling that those pilots don't see things that way."  
  
"Then they're fools who refuse to see the truth."  
  
Howard went very still for a moment. "And what is the truth, Bunny? What are   
they fools not to see?"  
  
Bunny turned to face him, her eyes dark in the moonlight. "That wars must   
happen and will continue to happen until the day all people realize how stupid and   
wasteful fighting really is. Wars bring nothing but death and suffering. Only the naive   
think that war is glorious."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
Two figures watched as an Alliance military shuttle docked with its mother ship,   
the ship immediately leaving for it's next mission. One of the figures pressed her hand   
against the window in silent farewell. Once the ship was out of sight, the second figure   
spoke. "What are you going to do now, Haruka? With Doctor S gone, there's nothing left   
for you here."  
  
Haruka sighed and turned to walk back to her quarters. "No, there's not. There's   
nothing left for me anywhere in the Colonies. I'll head to Earth. It's large enough that I   
could probably lose myself in the middle of nowhere if I wanted to."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, but there's one problem. All the transports to Earth are   
booked solid for the next six weeks."  
  
Haruka turned and flashed him a grin. "Who ever said that I was going to Earth as   
a passenger?"  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dr. J, the OZ attack force is here. They're hailing us."  
  
"Thank you, Ami. Time until they reach firing orbit?"  
  
"Five minutes. There's still time to escape."  
  
"No, their force would shoot down any ship that tried to flee."  
  
The five minutes came and passed, but still no order came to attack the   
approaching force. "They're not going to do anything, are they?" Ami whispered.   
"They're just going to sit back and let OZ take control." A determined look came over   
her face. "Dr. J, please, at least let me take a few of them out."  
  
"Very well, Ami. You may fire the beam cannon, but only once. I don't want OZ   
to know the full extent of the capabilities of this Colony."  
  
The girl entered the commands into the computer and watched as several Mobile   
Suits were destroyed. "There has been talk within the Colonies that OZ seeks peace, not   
the war and destruction that the Alliance has descended upon us."  
  
"Do you believe that's true?"  
  
"No. OZ is merely more treacherous."  
  
The old scientist chuckled. "I see you haven't been ignoring all of my training   
after all. Have you hacked into their transmission system?"  
  
"Yes sir. Would you like to listen?"  
  
"Yes, I think I would."  
  
The young, blue haired girl flipped a switch and the voice of the commander of   
the attack force came over the speakers. "Since when has OZ tiptoed through a battle?   
We are not trying to set up diplomatic relations, we are trying to win a war here! Damage   
to the Colony wouldn't be out fault, it would be the fault of the rebel who's resisting us."  
  
Dr. J laughed. "I'm happy to hear that OZ is living up to it's reputation. I'll gladly   
surrender to you, now that you have proven yourself to truly be OZ soldiers."  
  
"Good. I accept your immediate surrender." Ami cut off the transmission.  
  
"Dr. J, you can't! You can't surrender yourself to those monsters!"  
  
"Yes, I can, Ami. I can do the most good now sabotaging OZ from the inside."  
  
"But they could kill you! You can't help the Colonies if you're dead!"  
  
The old scientist laughed again. "They won't kill me, not yet anyway. My   
knowledge of the Gundams is too important."  
  
"But, Dr. J-"  
  
"That's enough, Ami. I have a mission for you to complete while I'm gone. I want   
you to go to Earth, China to be exact. In the mountains there is a rebel leader named   
Sally. She used to be a doctor in the Alliance Military. She can complete your medical   
training. There is a transport shuttle leaving in three hours. I have arranged for your   
passage on it. Once you get to Earth though, you are on your own."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good luck, Ami. I know that you'll make me proud."  
  
Ami stood up and started walking towards the door. Suddenly stopped, turned   
around, and flung her arms around the startled scientist. "Thank you for everything, Dr. J.   
I'll do my best to live up to everything that you taught me." With that she kissed his   
cheek, turned, and ran out the door.   
  
Dr. J touched his cheek and smiled. "I know you will, Ami, I know you will."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi watched with the others as OZ detonated the explosives surrounding the   
Gundam. She wished that she could scream, like Duo, but she didn't have it in her. 'Time   
to go before someone recognizes him.' She grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him down a   
deserted ally. "That was stupid, Duo. Why don't you just announce to the whole Colony   
that you're the escaped pilot! I'm sure that anyone out there would love to take you into   
OZ for the reward!"  
  
"Easy for you to say, Buns. You didn't just watch your best friend be blown into   
tiny pieces of scrap metal!"  
  
Pain flashed through the girl's eyes, but was gone so quickly that Duo thought   
that he must have imagined it. "If you're done," she said coldly, "we need to get out of   
here before someone recognizes you. Any ideas?"  
  
"None that you would approve of."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Ever gone rooftop hopping?" Twenty minutes later they were climbing through   
the window into the room that they both were staying in. Usagi immediately walked over   
to her laptop, sat down, and turned it on. Duo came up behind her. "Got anything?"  
  
"Just a message from Howard. I'll read it later." She typed in a few commands   
and another screen came up. "Well, well, well. It seems that I've located two of the other   
pilots... and those five crazy scientists."  
  
"You mean they aren't dead? Ah, man!"  
  
"Not only are all seven of them alive, but they all seem to be working for OZ   
now."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes. Those scientists of yours have apparently built two new Mobile Suits, the   
Mercurius and the Vayeate, and the prototypes are being piloted by none other than   
Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy."  
  
"That's crazy!" Usagi said nothing. "Well, what about the others? Any word on   
them?"  
  
"No. A shuttle fitting the description the one your friend Quatre escaped in was   
destroyed, but the pilot was unidentified. OZ has declared him dead."  
  
"They would have to."  
  
"The other, the pilot of Gundam 05, was spotted around the time that you   
escaped. He also got away, but the Gundam lost its right arm. That's all the information   
I've been able to find."  
  
Duo walked over to the dingy couch and flopped down on it. "So, what are we   
going to do now?"  
  
Usagi didn't turn around. "What do you think? We're going to stop OZ and we're   
going to start with it's newest Mobile Suit designs." She shut down the computer and   
reached into the bag that was sitting on the table next to her. Usagi pulled out a gun and   
tossed to Duo. "The scientists are yours. Make sure they can't make anymore toys for   
OZ, all right?"  
  
"And what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to make things explode."  
  
  
  
Well, that's chapter 3. What did you think? If you don't want to leave a message, you can   
always e-mail me at pixietegs@hotmail.com. Ja ne! 


	4. Making Choices

Hi Minna! Well, here's chapter 4. I'm sorry it took so long to have it up. I actually   
finished it a few days ago, but as most of you probably know, ff.net was down. So, here   
it is! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Usa and Mill  
By Tegasus  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Duo looked at the gun for a moment before looking at Usagi and grinning. "Suit   
yourself, Bunny, but I do things on my own terms." Usagi's eyes narrowed but Duo ignored   
her. "I think I feel like taking out the factory on Luna. Get in my way and we become enemies."  
  
Usagi turned towards the window and leaned her head against the glass. "If that's the   
way you wish things, then so be it. Good luck, God of Death." Duo nodded and grabbed his   
bag, heading out the door. "Duo."   
  
He stopped and turned back. "What is it Bunny?"  
  
"I want you to remember something."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Next time we meet, I might not be the Bunny who's your friend anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I hear an old friend of mine has shed his mask and resumed his identity. The time might   
be coming soon when I will have to do the same. This is a strange time, Duo Maxwell. It is very   
easy for friends to become enemies in a war with no sides."  
  
"A war with no sides? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Good-bye Duo."  
  
Duo shook his head and stared at the girl's back. "Good-bye Bunny." He turned once   
more and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Usagi waited a few minutes until she saw   
Duo emerge from the building and disappear down a side street. It was time. She walked over   
and picked up the phone, dialing a number she had memorized.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Noin?"  
  
There was silence on the other end, then, "Usagi? Dear God! Is that you?"  
  
"It's me, Noin. I think it's time for me to come home."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ambassador Peacecraft? There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Tell them I'll speak with them tomorrow at the conference."  
  
"She says to tell you don't let her in, that she'll steal an Aries and come kick your   
butt." The messenger seemed a little uncomfortable, but the Ambassador just smiled.  
  
"Then by all means, show her in. We wouldn't want any Mobile Suits being stolen,   
now do we?" The messenger bowed and left the room. A moment later the door opened   
again and a girl stepped through, shutting the door behind her. "I thought you were never   
going to speak to me again."  
  
"I wasn't going to."  
  
"Then why did you come back?"  
  
The girl walked over to the window and looked out it. "This war has no sides to it.   
Many people are going to die for no reason."  
  
Milliardo walked up behind her, but the girl didn't turn around. "That's exactly what   
I'm trying to stop. If the colonies can be made to see that fighting is not the answer, then the   
war will stop."   
  
"OZ has too much power. The fighting won't stop."  
  
"It will, even if I have to destroy all the soldiers to do it."  
  
"Oh Milliardo!" The girl turned and threw her arms around the man's waist, holding   
him tight. After a moment, Milliardo held her back, content to have her in his arms once again.   
"I've missed you so."  
  
"And I've missed you, Usako. More than you'll ever know."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here it is, Ami. How did you know?"  
  
"I know Heero. He always follows the course that he deems best."  
  
"Yes, but why would he just abandon his Mobile Suit like that?"  
  
"Major Sally! We're picking something up on the radar! Looks to be OZ." The man   
looked to Sally for instructions.  
  
"Launch the suits! We can't let them have this Gundam!" An hour later, all of the OZ   
suits had been destroyed and their remaining suits had been hauled back on board. "Ami? Can   
you go make sure that no one's been injured?"  
  
"Of course Sally. You'll continue with the retrieval?"  
  
"Ya. The sooner we pick this up, the sooner we can get out of here."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you think you can fix it, Ami?"  
  
"Definitely. All it's suffering from is some slight damage from a hard water landing. I   
should be able to have it fixed within a few hours."  
  
One of the many rebel soldiers ran up and saluted. Sally returned it without thinking.   
"What is it, Rick?"  
  
"Ma'am. We have we've intercepted a transmission that a shuttle has crash landed that   
has OZ very interested."  
  
"Do you think it's a trap?"  
  
"I don't think so Ma'am. One of the people they recovered fits the description of that   
Gundam pilot they captured on Luna."  
  
"A Gundam pilot, huh? Well then, that's all the more reason to get this Gundam fixed.   
But Rick? Be ready just case it's an OZ trap."  
  
"Ma'am!" The soldier saluted again ad ran off.  
  
"Well Ami," Sally said turning to the other girl, "what do you think about this? Amazing   
coincidence, don't you think?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Major Sally? I have found that there are very few coincidences in life."  
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Ruka! You almost done with that rope? We've got about two hours before the   
paying customers start arriving!"  
  
"Ya. Just tying the final knot now." She gave the rope one final tug to make sure it   
wouldn't come loose. "All done here, Catherine! How's the generator doing?"  
  
The circus girl kicked the old engine on frustration. "It's still acting up. I thought you   
said that you'd fixed it!"  
  
Ruka sighed and walked over to the other girl. "I DID! There's only so much you can   
do with ancient machines!" She took out a large wrench and hit the side of the generator.   
After a few coughs, it started up and lights began to turn on all around the circus. Both girls   
watched the motor run for a minute, then Ruka turned away in disgust. "Well, that settles it.   
If that old tight fist won't buy any new parts, then this is the last night he'll have power. There's   
only so much I can do with rubber bands and paper clips."  
  
Catherine laughed and went out front to start handing out fliers to the passing children.   
Ruka was about to go in search of the Ring Master to try to convince him to buy new parts,   
when she heard Catherine scream. She ran out towards the front of the tent, but stopped short   
when she saw her friend. Catherine was on her knees in the dirt, her arms thrown around a boy.   
  
Snapping out of her shock, Ruka began to take notice of the attention the two were   
attracting, and ran over to take the two inside. 'Who ever this boy is, he obviously means a lot   
to Catherine. I just wish I could see who it is.'  
  
When she reached the two, Catherine pulled back enough to give Ruka a clear look at   
the strange boy and Ruka felt her heart stop. 'It couldn't be! Impossible! Trowa's dead!' A   
green eye looked at her with no recognition and the truth suddenly dawned on the girl. The body   
might live, but the Trowa she had known for years was gone. He had forgotten everything.  
  
As Ruka stood there, she suddenly felt incredibly alone. She watched as Catherine   
helped Trowa to stand and took him inside the tent, but neither of them looked over to where   
she stood. As the tent flap closed behind them, Ruka had a vision of another door closing,   
only this time her parents had been on the other side. She had tried to tell them that something   
bad was going to happen, but they had brushed it off as simply a harmless nightmare. That   
was when the green-haired lady had appeared and taken her to Doctor S. Ruka knew that   
once again, the life that she had known and built for herself was over. The only reason she   
had come here in the first place was the faint hope that Trowa would come back here. When   
it had been announced that he had been killed, she had stayed because there had been no   
where else to go. But that was past now. It was time for her to go and start over, but this time   
there was no green-haired lady to help her. She would have to do it herself.  
  
Ruka stared at the tent. There was nothing there that she really wanted. She had just   
gotten paid, so the credit chips were in her pocket and her one treasured possession, a gold   
heart shaped locket with the symbol of the planet Uranus on it, was around her neck.  
  
Feeling a small hand grasp her own, Ruka looked down in surprise. Standing next to   
her was a small girl who looked to be about twelve years old. Her hair was so black that it   
looked purple and when the girl looked up, Ruka was surprised to see that her eyes were the   
same color.  
  
"Why do you look so sad?"  
  
Ruka found herself answering the strange girl truthfully. "I've no one left now. Why   
shouldn't I be sad?"  
  
"You've got me. I won't abandon you."  
  
Ruka looked down at the girl and smiled. "Thank you. My name's Haruka. What's yours?"  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 4. What did you think? Please respond. I need feed back if I'm   
going to be able to write the next chapter!  
  
Tegasus 


	5. Following Your Heart

Hi minna! Long time no see, huh? Well, I'm finally posting the next chapter of Usa and Mill.   
Happy? I know I am. I actually had this done a few weeks ago, but as all of you know, ff.net   
has been doing upgrades and before that my computer decided that it didn't like me anymore   
and went on strike. Oh well. Well, here we go. I hope you like it. Oh, and I'm open to any plot   
line suggestions you might have on where you might want the story to go next.   
  
Disclamer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters or the Sailor Moon characters.   
  
  
Usa and Mill   
by Tegasus   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Two girls, one tall and blond, the other small and dark haired, sat in an all night diner   
talking about their lives. "So, you were born on Colony L5? Any family?"   
  
"Not any more, not really. My parents died when I was little and my older sister died a   
little while ago."   
  
"Don't you have anyone else to take care of you?"   
  
"Well, my Grandfather said that my sister's husband was supposed to, but he can't."   
  
"Why can't he?"   
  
"He's fighting in the war. I'd be too much of a burden to him right now."   
  
"Still. He shouldn't be letting you wander around on your own. If he couldn't watch out   
for you, then he should have found someone who could."   
  
Hotaru grinned. "He did. I chose not to stay there."   
  
Haruka laughed. "I see. So is it safe to assume that you're out here looking for him?"   
Hotaru nodded and Haruka closed her eyes in thought then stood up and threw some money on   
the table. "Well then, if we're going to look for your missing brother-in-law, then I guess we'd   
better get to it."   
  
"You mean it?"   
  
The blond girl reached over and pulled Hotaru into a hug. "We'll find him, Taru-chan."   
She pulled back so blue eyes could meet purple. "Now, there's one thing I still need to know   
before we can get started."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"What the heck is this guy's name?"   
  
Hotaru laughed. "His name is Chang Wufei.   
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~   
  
"I wish you luck with your mission, Noin. Getting the Gundam pilots isn't going to be   
easy."   
  
"I know Sally, but I have to try anyway. For the Sanq Kingdom's sake, we need   
them." Noin turned to the girl next to her. "Are you sure you want to come with me, Ami?"   
  
"If the Wing Gundam's going, then so am I. Besides, every time I let this suit out of my   
sight, it manages to get totaled. I'm going to try to keep in intact for a little bit longer this time."   
Noin looked at the girl questioningly, but didn't say anything. Ami had made it clear from the   
beginning that she didn't want to talk about her past.   
  
"Well then, I think that's everything. If you ever need anything Sally..."   
  
"You'll be the first one I call. Get going already!" Sally turned to Ami and pulled her   
into a hug. "Take care of yourself, kiddo. Remember, you're one of us now. If you ever need   
us, we'll be there for you."   
  
"Just like I'll be there for you. I'll remember Sally. Thank you for everything." Ami   
turned and ran up the ramp and closed it behind her. After making sure it was secure, Ami   
carefully made her way up to the cockpit.   
  
"You ready Ami?"   
  
"You bet." Ami grinned. "For some reason it seems like I've been waiting for this all of   
my life."   
  
Noin laughed. "I know what you mean, Ami. I know what you mean."   
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~   
  
Hotaru glanced up as Haruka climbed in through the window, then went back to her   
typing. Haruka immediately went into the kitchen, walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled   
out a Yahoo. She drank half of it in one breath and then flopped down on the couch next to her   
dark haired friend. "Find anything?"   
  
"Not really. Just some OZ propaganda. You?"   
  
The blond sighed. "Everyone I was able to speak to had no idea what I was talking   
about, but I may have a lead." Hotaru looked up, her face alight with interest. "Well, remember   
when I told you that I used to work on one of the Gundams?"   
  
"Ya. It was, um, Gundam 03, right?"   
  
Haruka smiled. "Ya, well, that's what OZ called it anyway. It's actual name was   
Gundam Heavyarms and it's pilot and I built it."   
  
Hotaru stared at her friend wide-eyed. "You mean you know the pilots too?"   
  
"I know one of the pilots." Haruka said chuckling, "the name he took for himself was   
Trowa Barton."   
  
When the older girl didn't continue, Hotaru nudged her with her elbow. "What   
happened to him?"   
  
"He was injured in battle and lost all memory of who he was. He's staying with friends."   
  
"He doesn't remember you, does he?" The girl asked quietly.   
  
"No, he doesn't."   
  
Hotaru looked down sadly. "Well, at least your friend has an excuse for not speaking to   
you."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
When the smaller girl didn't answer, Haruka walked over and lifted her chin up. Tears   
shone in Hotaru's eyes, but they didn't fall. "What happened, Taru?"   
  
Hotaru took a deep breath to steady herself. "My older sister was very focused on   
honor and being strong. I've always been on the small side. I was never able to be strong   
enough for my family, my Clan. Chang was the only one who never called my a weak baby."   
  
Haruka said nothing, waiting for her to continue, and after a moment, she did. "The   
Elders said he changed after my sister died. They said that he's an honorable warrior now,   
instead of a pathetic scholar." Hotaru looked down, letting her shoulder length hair fall forward   
to hide her face. "I liked the scholar, Haruka, and I refuse to believe that the Chang who was   
my friend is gone."   
  
Haruka reached and pulled the other girl into a hug. "We'll find him, Taru, you'll see."   
The two sat there for a moment, taking comfort in the fact that someone else understood. The   
laptop on the table beeped and reminded both of them that they still had work to do. Hotaru   
got to work, while Haruka went into to the kitchen to fix dinner. "Oh, ya. Hey, Hotaru,   
remember how I said I might have had a lead?"   
  
The girl didn't look up from her typing. "What did you find?"   
  
Haruka suppressed a chuckle. Her young friend could be so focused sometimes. "Well,   
it turns out that the scientist that created Heavyarms is still alive. He and four others are being   
held by OZ. I have a feeling that the others are the ones that created the other Gundams."   
  
"It makes sense. Five scientists, five Gundams. Do you think that they'll help OZ?"   
  
"I don't know about the others, but the only way Doctor S would help OZ would be if   
what ever he did could be used to destroy the whole organization."   
  
Hotaru laughed. "That sounds like something that Master D would do."   
  
"Who's Master D?"   
  
"He's this old guy that tutored Chang. He was strange."   
  
Haruka laughed and turned back to her cooking. After a few minutes, a smile spread   
over the smaller girl's face. "I think I've found something."   
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~   
  
"Welcome aboard, boys," Noin grinned at the two Gundam pilots. "Have either of you   
meet my copilot?"   
  
The second high-backed pilot chair turned slightly, revealing a small, blue haired girl.   
Heero felt his face go blank with surprise. "Ami." He acknowledged her with a nod. "What are   
you doing here?"   
  
Ami's mouth twitched as she repressed a smile and stood up. "Well, it seems like every   
time I let a certain mobile suit out of my sight, it gets totaled. I'm just trying to keep it intact a   
little bit longer this time."   
  
"Wing's here?"   
  
"Of course. It's in the cargo hold." Heero nodded and left to go see his Gundam. Ami   
and Noin glanced at each other and smiled. "He hasn't changed much." Noin laughed, entered   
the cockpit, and sat down to begin the preflight checks. Ami turned to the other boy. "I'm Ami.   
Nice to meet you."   
  
The blond haired boy smiled and shook the offered hand. "My name is Quatre Raberba   
Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ami."   
  
"Just Ami is fine, Mr. Winner."   
  
"Then you must call me Quatre." Ami smiled and nodded.   
  
Noin called over her shoulder. "If you two are done with your introductions, could one   
of you go down and tear Heero away from Zero? I'd like to leave some time this year if   
possible."   
  
Ami shrugged and ducked out of the small room as Quatre grabbed a seat and   
strapped in. Ami headed down the corridor, trying to figure out what to say to the boy she   
hadn't seen in months. She slid down the ladder and walked over to the truck that the Gundam   
was secured to. She didn't see the Gundam's pilot, but Ami had a feeling she knew where he   
was. She grabbed a hold of one of the ropes holding the mobile suit and climbed up. Heero was   
inside the cockpit, running a systems check.   
  
"You know, one of these days you're going to have to trust me about Wing."   
  
Heero didn't glance up. "I like to see things for myself."   
  
Ami sighed. Some things really didn't change. She jumped down and walked over to   
the ladder. "Come on, Soldier Boy. Noin wants to take off and she can't do that when you're   
down here." She had almost reached the top of the ladder when she heard Heero's voice.   
  
"It's good to see you again, Ames."   
  
Ami smiled softly, but didn't turn back around. "You too, He-kun. I actually think I've   
missed out disagreements about Wing's capabilities." She heard him chuckle. "See you up   
front, Heero."   
  
@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~   
  
"So, you've decided?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?"   
  
"The way I see it, the wars aren't going to end until everyone realizes that fighting and   
wars are pointless."   
  
"Even if you have to destroy everything and everyone to prove your stupid point?!"   
  
"You don't have to go, Usa."   
  
Usagi turned and buried her face in Milliardo's shirt. Her reply was slightly muffled, but   
understandable. "Yes, I do. I don't like it, but you're right in that the fighting won't stop until   
people realize how stupid it is. This might really be the only way."   
  
Milliardo closed his eyes and nodded, holding her close. 'Please let this work. Please   
let all the sacrifices that are about to be made, not be in vain.' "Come on, Usako. The White   
Fang transport is here." Usagi nodded and reluctantly let go of the man she loved more than   
anything else. They each slung their bags over their shoulder and headed out of the room, the   
door closing behind them.   
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Please press that little button on the bottom of the screen that says   
"review" and let me know. Also, I am open to any suggestions on where this story should go   
next. My muse has been very quiet lately. Ja ne!   
  
Tegasus


End file.
